Revenge, Best Served at MJs
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Set before the third movie, Mj invites Harry to dinner, but will Harrylose himself in revenge and use MJ to get back at the famed Spiderman? [please R&R]
1. A Dinner Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman/Peter Parker or any part of this 'MARVEL' legacy, although i do wish i owned Harry Osborn, i own nothing, except the scripting and the computer to type this on...

Peter Parker sat back and admired his work. It had been a day long in the making, between finishing up high school, working, and trying to save New York City, but after three long months of laborious sewing, Peter had finally finished his sixth Spidey-Man suit. Since he wore one suit under his clothing everyday, he figured that he should have another one to wear when the first suit was in the wash. Then, he had the fantastic idea that he should have multiple action suits; with all this crime fighting, Spidey-Man was sure to get his famous suit torn.

As if school and of course, saving the world wasn't stressful enough, his relationship with MJ had certainly grown. They lived together, but she was so busy going for auditions, finishing school and working part time that she didn't have time to help with the sewing. They would sit the evenings in Peter's apartment, hoping that no crime will disrupt their evening and settle down with a nice movie, but then, in New York, when wasn't crime striking? This time is seemed that Peter not only had a new super villain on his hands, but a masked identity, making the identity a mystery.

"Harry is coming over tomorrow night" MJ called over to him at he sat on the couch watching the six' o'clock news. His face turned to shock.

"WHAT! WHY!" he hollered back, over the newscaster's voice

"You too need to get over this" she came into the room and sat beside him, holding a bowl full of Rocky Road ice-cream. "You guys can still be friends Peter-"

Not wanting to get off the couch, Peter looked around him and found a fork on the coffee-table in front of him and started eating some of MJ's ice cream.

"But this is my apartment!" Peter whined.

MJ set her spoon down and took his face in her hands, "Peter, this is our apartment and I have invited Harry here. One evening visit won't hurt anybody! Besides, you used to be great friends."

Smiling, a look of tired resignation came over Peter's face. It was only one evening, MJ was right; she only wanted him to be happy.

"Well, I'm going to put away my sewing machine and the extra suits," he sighed, putting the fork down, "I can't imagine the remarks Harry will make if he sees them."

"Yeah, especially the sewing machine!" laughed MJ gleefully after Peter's retreating figure.

Harry arrived promptly at the small New York apartment, right on 5pm.

MJ opened the door and suddenly realized how awkward things would get. She had gone out with him and ...now she regretted inviting him. But invited him in none the less and smiled warmly.

"How are you!" she asked warmly.

"Fine and you look great" he said, as old couples always did.

"Peter is just coming home from work..." or crime fighting she thought. The new masked identity. Resembling that of his former nemesis, Goblin.

Harry chuckled nervously, but embracing that Peter still didn't know his identity, he didn't know why he had come, it was MJ. He could easily bring her close to him again and have something to beat the famed Spiderman.

"How is he?" Harry asked

"Fine, were both fine" she said, taking his coat and placing it in the nearby closet. She led him to the living room and they both sat down, an awkward silence filled the air.

The silence was getting suffocating; MJ wished fervently that Peter would walk in the door that second.

"Would you like some champagne? Peter bought some for tonight." she ventured.

Harry smiled graciously, "I would love some!"

Relieved that she could step away for a moment to think, MJ walked quickly to the kitchen and took the champagne out of the fridge.

"Nice place you've got here," Harry called from the other room, "pretty decent view of the city as well."

MJ took out two glasses and began to open the bottle, "Thank you!" she yelled back, "Where are you living now Harry?" Her hands shook slightly; she was on edge tonight for more than one reason.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and noticed MJ struggling with the bottle, "Let me help you with that" he said, taking the bottle, and with a swift jerk, the cork came out. Champagne sprayed all over MJ who shrieked in surprise.

"Damn!" Harry threw the cork on the countertop and grabbed a nearby hand towel, "I'm so sorry MJ, I shouldn't have opened it so close to you" he apologized and dabbed her dripping face.

That moment, a key clicked in the lock...


	2. Arrival of the famed Spiderman

"Well that's peter" she said nervously and went quickly into the washroom, leaving Harry standing uncomfortably in the kitchen with the champagne. She looked at her reflection while she cleaned herself up as much as possible, she could hear voices, but couldn't make out what either of them was saying. She took another moment and thought to herslef...Would she really have kissed him? Was she still not over him? She sighed to herself, that has just been a weak and interesting moment, maybe a part of her just wished that he wasn't over her...she waited and then...a moment later she emerged to see Harry and Peter in the living room and three glasses of Champagne sitting on the table. Peter looked agitated, she could tell he didn't want Harry to be here, but they had to get over it, who else could be the best man at their wedding?

"What happened?" he stood up and came over to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. She glanced at Harry but he didn't seem uncomfortable. He smiled when they pulled away.

"Oh! I spilled the champagne ALL over ...myself" she chuckled and Harry raised an eyebrow, thinking yourself? "and then Harry brought it to the living room"

"Oh" peter said, and then they sat down and the awkward silence came back.

First to break the dead air, Harry cleared his throat and turned towards Peter; "So Pete, how's work going?"

"Oh, the usual; just keeping busy," came the half-hearted response.

Unable to sit still any longer, MJ stood up quickly and smiled nervously. She wasn't even this out-of-sorts on an opening night at the theatre. "Alright! I think dinner is ready; you guys take a seat and I'll serve you in just a minute," with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Peter stared after her. She did not just leave him there with Harry! Both men got up without glancing at each other and moved toward the small table adorned with a white tablecloth and candles. Harry smiled at this simple, yet elegant arrangement, Mary Jane had definitely wanted this evening to go right and had gone through some trouble to make it so.

MJ reappeared with a large chicken, followed by some side dishes. "I hope this is ok," she smiled hesitantly, "I've been taking some cooking lessons so I don't give either of us food poisoning."

"Everything looks wonderful, MJ," Peter and Harry said at once.

She laughed while the two men stared at each other, hostility sparking in their eyes.

"Well, sit down boys" she said and surprisingly Harry pulled out her chair and she laughed. "How Gentleman like" he nodded and Peter gritted his teeth. He pushed her chair in and sat down, pulling the napkin onto his lap.

"So where you living now?" Peter asked, irritated

"California Actually" he answered and MJ's jaw opened. "Did you travel all that way for Din-" but he got her off

"Perfect timing actually, working on a business deal here, I Go back in few days and I've been here for a few months"

"Oh" she nodded and dove into the chicken.

"MJ, this is good" Harry said, eating slowly

"That's MY MJ" Peter said fiercely and she sighed.

"Peter!" she sighed, looking at Harry again. "Well, since you can't be civil, lets get to the point-"

But again, Harry cut her off "it's alright MJ, I was out of line."He turned to Peter, laughing at his jealousy inside "I am not still hung up on MJ, if you're wondering..." he said calmly.

"YOUR NOT?" MJ snapped "I mean great!" she laughed nervously...had she just said that?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR NOT'?" Peter screamed, making the other two seated jump.

MJ leapt up from the table, "SHUT UP, Peter! I had to live through my parents yelling at me, and I'm not going to do that for you!" she said near tears.

Peter threw his chair back and pointed a shaking finger at Harry; "This is all your fault!"

The slamming door startled the two remaining; MJ was gone.

Harry whirled on Peter, "Aren't you going after her?" he asked calmly.

"What do I care, she's still _yours_ anyways," Peter glared, "Get out."

Harry went to the closet and took out his coat, "I never owned anyone Pete, yet everyone was taken away from me," he replied bitterly, "Have a good night - by yourself!" With that, he slammed the door.

MJ dove into the blankets, her eyes streaming. Peter sat downstairs, his mind boggling and his anger rising, Damn that Harry, just damn him!

He went outside and Harry was just unlocking his Mercedes "Blink Blink" went the car and the lights.

"Was that your plan, Harry? Try to get her back from me?" Peter asked, huffing.

Harry lauhged, twirling the keys in his hands, imaginig unmasking his identity here, but he did care for her, he could imagine her face if she knew that he was the Hobgoblin, she would never go back to him, but he didnt care..or did he?

"No peter, i dont love her, anymore. Shes yours, but i just dont get why you have to be such a jerk about it! Its not my fault she still likes me-" Peter cut in, raging

"Oh Ya! You took her from me in the first place!"

"is that what this is about? Hmm? that i stole a couple lines and got the girl? I never stole her! But it doesnt matter, You have her now! DROP THE TOPIC, you wanna know what this is about? Your jealous of me! You always have been" they could be heard down the street now. MJ opened her window slightly and watched, without them knowing.

"Shut up!" someone yelled from another building, "People are trying to sleep here!"

"YOU SHUT UP, MAN!" Peter screamed back. He was furious, if there weren't people watching he would've totally…

Harry shook his head, "Peter, you need to calm down."

"I'm sick of you trying to calm me down," he retreated back into the apartment, but left the window open.

Leaning against the side of his car, Harry looked upwards, "What is it you want from me, money? If that's what'll keep you from antagonizing me and those who love you, I'll give you money. Is it MJ? I can't give you her love, and it's really not my business anyways. Is it – " Harry leaped towards the building, away from his car.

An old microwave Peter had been meaning to dispose of came flying out of the window, heading straight for Harry's car.

With a terrific crash it landed, badly denting the roof and smashing the windshield.

MJ had seen enough, she went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase; there was no way she would stay here tonight.


End file.
